The One
by H4PPYF337
Summary: Katniss is confused with her choices. The boy with the bread, or the boy with the snares? Find out in a re-write of The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1: Me

When i first woke up mu bed was cold. My sister Pim was sitting next to her cat Daisybell and our mother was lying next to them. the cat was rlly ugly i want to drown it.  
>Since they were asleep I decided to put on my long sleeved MCR top and some ripped tights with a purple dotty skirt. i looked sexcy as fuck.<br>the firsst thing to do was to do hunting with my besto gail. i went to meet him outside my house were prim's sheep Ruby was eating sum grass.  
>As we wolked to the forset to go hunting throw District 12 I noticed Gael had his hair spiked really sexy and black today. He was weating an asking alexandira top (IF U DONT KNOW WHO DEY R DEN FOOK OFF) and sum cute skinny jeans "hey catness u look fuckin sexy today" he said to me as he turned around.<br>i nearly came. He was so fucking hot he looked just like Billie Joe form green day who are a crappy prep band but there rellay hot.  
>i had to reply... WHAT DO I SAY?1 "thanx, so do u" i said. was that exceptable? i looked into his hot babt blue eyes that shone likea glass of blue liquid.<br>"really, im happy u noticed" he said starting to smell secretly and blush.  
>OMG, what Is happenening? Does Gale like me? I starting to think.<br>We walked past greasy sue whio was cooking sum chicken and skunk soup. looked fukkuing horrible but idk so i told him i'd be back wiff sum squirrel later. Sue loooked happy at this.  
>Gayle was still bluhsing so I asked wot we were going to hunt.<br>"idk how abowt squirrels & dear?" he replied. his voice was kinda lauhging it was so hot.  
>we walked in2 the forest throw the gate that shood be electric but its not because thr guy cba doing it cause he rapes girls in his house omfg hes a pedo fs! <div> 


	2. Chapter 2: Dating

i got sum strawberrys for my firned effie who is the mayors daughter. we're not to call her dat anymore tho cause shes goff now and we're to call her midnight.  
>midnight has curly black hair and always wears the same top everyday which is a gold rare black viel brides top which only 3 exist im so fucking jealous!<br>after gale cought the animals we went 2 town and went too midnights house. she paid us 2 galleons for da strawburrys and she had a cute pin on with a bird.  
>"thanks guys!" she shouted as we went up to gready sue. she gave us 5 sickels for the deer (shes poor ok and midnight is rich!) and gave us a big smile her teeth arre so fuking ugly.<br>i smiled bak jst to be nice wen gale took me round da corner. i was scared i thought omg creep pedo stay away but he wos crying!  
>"katniss i jave to tell you sumthing... my littol bruther died yesterday he slut his own neck with a knife".<br>i was crying "omg gale im so sorry is their anything i can do?"  
>"well, you can be my date to the reeping later on today if u wont..." he was blushing alot and looked so sxey.<br>"of course i will!" i siad and gave him a massive hug i could feel his boner on my leg omfg but it wa hot so i nevr said anyfing.

the reeping is this thing where a boy and a girl form each distric gets kicked and they have to kill each other on tv.  
>its called the hunger games and its realy bad and everyone hates it cept me and gail becose were sadistics and its fun two watch.<br>one year a boy eated the other people aftir he killed them and it was so hot i cood imagine him on ym vagina mmmm. But the capitol killed him off.  
>Its all because like 90 years ago the disitrecs fought the cxapitol and the capitol one and now every year they kill all the kids.<br>CREEPS! 


	3. Chapter 3: Behind the Bakery

I went to went Gake outside the bakers an hour before the raping. I wos wearing a tight purple dress and corset and a big black bow in my long black hair.  
>gale Was wearing a BOTDF tshirt that was wet from the rain and you could see his six pack. He's soooo hot1! he was also wearing skinny jeans that showed off his bulgde.<br>"Lookin sexy Catness" he said to me. My vagina started to drip, i wanted him so bad.  
>He looked down at my skirt jst as a drop of my "nateral lube" dripped onto the floor.<br>"hehe someone's excited" he said. he rammed me against the wall and snarted snogging me outisde the bakers.  
>"I just want in your pussy sso bad" He whispered sexly in my ear. We got round the corner and I took off his pants AND OMG WAS IT HUGE. I gasped.<br>"ikr" gale said. i sucked his you-know-what then he put it in my vagina and we were going at it.  
>"IMG OING TO ORGANISM" I shouted. Suddenly a blonde hot guy came out the bakers and aw us!<br>we got dressed quickly "WHAT ARE YOU DOUING?" he shouted but we ran away to the reaping before he got us.  
>i fixed my dress and went to the line. I saw Pim in her line and tokd her she would never gert picked in a million years.<br>i saw the blonde boy behind gale in they're line. He was actoo quite hot aswell. i stood and imagined him and gale fucking omg bi guys r so hot k suddenly the mayor and effie (the adult one not the mayors daughter) stood up on the thing.  
>"hi and welcome 2 to 64th hunger games" effie said. she had a pink wig and a green spotty prep dress. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4: Magic Touch

"now im going to choice a name for the girls!" Effie cried as she glided over to the bucet. dipping her skinny finger with a fucking pink prep glove into the glass orb she pulled out the name.  
>i shit in my pants.<br>"PRIMROSE ABERCROMBIE!" trinkled out effie.

now i had dieahria.  
>I saw Pirm getting taken up by guards. She was crying and ddressed like a prep but idc shes my siter ok!<br>What happened next was an autumatoc response.  
>I was running thorough the crowd screaming "I VOLINTEER!" and pushed Prim back away from the staeg.<p>

"I VOLTENTEER AS TRIBUTE". Pim started to cry but I had to do it shes was only 12 and she would die.  
>Fale came and dragging Prim away but she fainted so he left her on the ground and ran up to me and stuck a finger in my vagina for good luck.<br>oh great now im sad and horny! i shouted a he laughed.

i climbed on the stage and effie made me smile fr everyone even though i hate them all except gale and prim ofc.  
>"OK NOW I'LL DO THE BOYS!" and she pulled out the paper.<br>"PEETA MOLLAK!" the blonde boy from the bakery walked up to the stage.  
>now i was hipervantilationing.<br>"hey tight pussy" he said to me. it was funyn cause my name is katness and pussy is a word for cat but he also meant my vagona lmao.

"AND DIS IS YOUR MENTOR HEYMATCH" effie clapped as this junkie came on stage and fell over on the floor i thought he was going to tocuh me or something EEEEEWWWW.

"ok peeps you can go in the back rooms to say bye to yuor family and stuff" Effie said to us so we went in. 


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye 12

I Went Into Da Bakroom and den my mom and prim ran in screaming and crying and wanting hugs but i told them to grfo "omg katness why did u have to volenture i could have done it" Prim said.  
>"dnt worry i'll kill dem all cause im a sadistic" i replied.<br>den there time was up and them had to leave it was sad.

next came in gale.  
>"im going to miss you so much" he whispered "me two" i replied back.<br>next we started to fuck i put his thingy in my mouth but the piecekeepers took him away "BYE CATNIP!" he shouted as he went away.

next cam e in the baker who is peetas dad.  
>"i want you to have this cookies" he said then quietly left.<br>they ere stoll warm so i shoved them in my mouth and eaten them.

finally came madge the mayors doughter (I KNOW HER NAME AINT EFFIE NOW OKAY SO STFU PREP)  
>"katniss dont die k" she said and started to cry.<br>"i wont midnight i'll fucking stab them all in the bloodbath"  
>She smelied at me.<br>"have this Pin, it's a gift" then she left.  
>the pin was a mockingjay and was gold i put it on right away.<p>

"OKAY" said effie ticket as madge left "TIME FOR YOUR TRAIN"  
>so we went to the train station were everyone waved bi. <p>


	6. Chapter 6: Tributes

We got on hte train at the station. Effie and Heymetch was already there but Gale wasnt.  
>"Where da fuck is that bitch" heymitch said. effie was disgusted "you cant sa that their is children!"<br>"idgaf" haeymitch said, slapping effie to the floor.

gale came on and stopped haymitch killing her but he threw up so gale took him 4 a shower then it was dinner time. we had all this scrazy shit with more crazy shit and it was the bet i liked the roast beef the best.  
>"im glad you people ated like people. last year they all ayte like dogs i nearly threw up!" effie exclimed.<p>

heymitch was sick again so gale took for a shower and i went to bed. i miss gale, i thought.  
>and prim and mom and greasy sue and madge and everyone else.<p>

when we woke up it was sunny so i went ot breakfast it was the best breakfat ever omg that bacon ummmmmmm dying.  
>effie showed us tapes of the other tributes getting choisen.<br>one girl was like 12 and so small and i nearly cryed but im a sadistic so i never.  
>gale wrote down names. one girl looked like a fox so i named her foxface.<br>streight away i knew who the careers were.

this years games were gonna be tough. 


	7. Chapter 7: Bread

OOK: I MEENT TO SAY PEETA NOT GALE GALE WAASNT ON THE TRAIN SORRY.

after i went to sleep that Naght it was morning. I WAS wake by Effie saying it was going to be a big big big big day!  
>"omg effie stfu we know" That made her be quiet.<br>aftr breakfast we got ready to go to the coapotil. Peeter was being all moddy and it was so hot.  
>"Catness why you look at me? I dont want to talk to you anymore".<br>"FINE BITCHY PREP FUCKA I DONT WANT 2 TALK 2 U NEITHER!"

i decided that our friendly relationship wa now over. i wouldnt be talking to da bhoy with the bread anymore.  
>you see when i ass like 9 i was starving and it was rainy and i was hiding in his garden. i didnt know him but i knew the bakers was in there.<br>"gtfo" his mom shouted at me. As I Was Tanding Up he burnt some bread and his mom slapped him across the head with a belt and so he gave me the bread cos it was burnt it was da nicest fing.  
>TRhen I remembered I WAs going to have yto kill him or atleast let someone else kill him so no point being friends.<p>

then.. we arived at da copitol. 


	8. Chapter 8: Passion Flames

Me and Heymitch and Peter steppeded on the train followed by Effie.  
>"OMFG ITS SO SHINY!" Petta said and clapped his hands omg fag much?<br>Heymitch was snorting coke a few minetus ago so he was dancing and never said much.  
>"ok guys so where going to da remaker centre now" effie said. (dats whur they do ur makeup &amp; shit)<p>we got a taxi to the remaker sentre and i went into my room. thur was a black guy innit.<br>"HELP A NIGGA GON RAEP ME!" i shouted but he put his hand over my mouth. i bitted it.  
>"I'LL BITE UR FUCKIN COCK OFF MATE!" i screamed and kicked him in da balls.<br>"IM YER FUCKIN STYLIST THO INNIT" he screamed back.  
>"ohps sorry" i said. i sitted on the seat. "k im cinna and ur catness right?"<br>"yh"  
>sinna put loads of makeup on me and put me in a red dress. i went to see petta.<p>

"Omg its gonna go on fire fs!" he said. "oh yeh lol" i replied.  
>we got in our carriage and cinna told us two hold hands ew lol.<br>everyone cheered and we burst into flames and i thought i was gonna die "Hye katty guess wat?" peter said.  
>"wat?"<br>"i gotta passin in ma pants nd a aiint afraid to show it show it.."  
>"Oh lawdy"<br>"AM SXC ND A NO IT DO DO DO DO DO DO DO"  
>peeta ripped off his trousers and danced omg awkward shit lol <p>


	9. Chapter 9: Sun at Midnight

Or was purgatory the right word? If there was any way to atone for my sins, this ought to count toward the tally in some measure. The tedium was not something I grew used to; every day seemed more impossibly monotonous than the last.

I suppose this was my form of sleep-if sleep was defined as the inert state between active periods.

I stared at the cracks running through the plaster in the far corner of the cafeteria, imagining patterns into them that were not there. It was one way to tune out the voices that babbled like the gush of a river inside my head.

Several hundred of these voices I ignored out of boredom.

When it came to the human mind, I'd heard it all before and then some. Today, all thoughts were consumed with the trivial drama of a new addition to the small student body here. It took so little to work them all up. I'd seen the new face repeated in thought after thought from every angle. Just an ordinary human girl. The excitement over her arrival was tiresomely predictable-like flashing a shiny object at a child. Half the sheep-like males were already imagining themselves in love with her, just because she was something new to look at. I tried harder to tune them out.

Only four voices did I block out of courtesy rather than distaste: my family, my two brothers and two sisters, who were so used to the lack of privacy in my presence that they rarely gave it a thought. I gave them what privacy I could. I tried not to listen if I could help it.

Try as I may, still...I knew.

Rosalie was thinking, as usual, about herself. She'd caught sight of her profile in the reflection off someone's glasses, and she was mulling over her own perfection.

Rosalie's mind was a shallow pool with few surprises. 


End file.
